


A Sirens Meal

by psychoffic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Sirens, Biting, Caves, Dark Loki (Marvel), Fear of Death, Human Thor (Marvel), Implied Human Consumption, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Predator/Prey, Sailor Thor, Sailor Tony Stark, Siren Loki, Siren song, Sirens, Survival Horror, Tails, Talking, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/pseuds/psychoffic
Summary: An unsuspecting ship brimming with jolly sailors is suddenly attacked by Sirens in the darkness of the night. One of those sailors, Thor, falls into the hands of Siren!Loki who takes him back to his cave.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Sirens Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as the story progresses, as to not spoil anything. For inquiries or prompt requests, you can head over to my Profile for contact information. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Waves lapped at the shore gently, splashing up into the sky as they hit the jagged rocks. Sharp eyes followed the droplets, watching as they splashed down, casting white foam. The sky was dark, adorned with sparkling stars. A delicate breeze followed the waves, casting coolness onto anyone that could feel it.

In the stillness of the night, dark figures began to emerge from the water. They climbed up onto the rocks; their hands, adorned with claws that could slice flesh in an instant, scraped against the slippery surface. One of the many figures was Loki himself. 

He pushed up, seating himself on his favorite rock. It was the closest to the ocean, providing a perfect view to the never ending vastness. His ears flickered at the splashing sounds of his brethren as they got into position. He turned his head, watching as everyone moved up. The scales on his neck danced with arrays of gold and silver in the moonlight. Wet jet black hair stuck to his pale skin, skimming past his shoulders and to his waist. His tail was still half submerged in the water, languidly swirling, as he cast his gaze back onto the dark ocean.

His heart began to race as he spotted the gray outline of a ship in the distance. It was merely a blurry object that flowed across the ocean; thought for seasoned hunters, it was identified instantly. Loki tilted his head, sopping black hair sliding down his face, as he strained to get a closer look. His tail began to splash the water, hitting it with excited thumps. Others began to follow the motion, their own excitement clear as they scratched at the rocks. 

The ship slowly crept forth; swaying gently in the dark waves, completely ignorant to the snapping teeth waiting for it. The sails were looming in the wind, pulling and pushing in a languid motion. Loki watched as it came closer and closer. His own hands began to claw at the rock. The ship was big, not the usual small fishing boat. It was decked with multiple floors, decorated posts and large letters that adorned the weathered wood on the side, signifying its importance. Bigger boat meant more people. More meals. A few of his brethren let out a hiss as they all sensed what was about to occur; a feast. 

Finally, the ship was close enough to see the mingling people. Their lanterns flickered in and out of view as they meddled around, each attending to their duties. Pale green eyes moved mercilessly, trying to count how many were on board. The effort was fruitless. 

One of the dark figures splashed forward, his tail creating a powerful current as he moved to position himself in front of the rocks. He turned, raising his head. A silver hook that was etched into his lip glinted in the moonlight rays. It speared through the delicate blue skin, leaving it jagged and rough with scarring. The hook was a clear identifier of who was speaking, their leader Laufey.

“Slowly now, we move forward. You all know your roles. Remember, one for each. Do not toy with the prey, we must leave soon to avoid suspicion. No survivors.” Laufey flickered his eyes onto Loki, giving him a pointed look. Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes in return as he plunged his body into the water. Warmth enveloped him until nothing but his nose remained above the surface. Everyone followed, splashing into the rippling waves.

Loki gave the ship a final glance before submerging fully. He dove straight down, his tail sweeping the water furiously as he descended into the darkness. Half of the group followed, while the other half moved forward on the surface, peeking up just enough so that their mouths were exposed. Excitement raced through his veins as he felt the water push through his hair. His hands clenched and unclenched as his instincts came forward; it was time to hunt.

It had been a while since his meal; and this meal was big. Usually, they would have to share. Four of them per one person. This time, there was no sharing. A juicy human all to himself. His stomach rumbled at the thought. 

The water above was disrupted by the ship as it sliced through the waves, destined to a location it would never reach. The group paused, hiding in the depths of the water. Their heads tilted up, watching their brethren circle the ship, swimming up next to it. A delicate tune drifted through the air; though most of it was muffled by the water for the observers hidden away. Loki watched as the ship slowed, the sides of the deck lighting up as the sailors scurried to see what the source of the noise was. His tail twitched with anticipation as he steadied himself in place. Any second now. 

The first sailor jumped into the water with a dull splash; his hands waving frantically as he was consumed by the waves. Without missing a beat, Loki dashed like a torpedo towards the man, his hands reaching out, trying to grasp at him. He wasn't fast enough. The body was snatched by another, who was faster. Loki looked down in disappointment as he watched the sailors' gaping face disappear into the darkest depths. 

The ocean was no longer calm. 

Chaos ensued as more sailors began to jump down. The delicate tendrils of the song floated through the air, continuing on as they lured more men to their death. Loki slowly swam to the surface, breaking through the water so he could inhale a deep breath of the cold air. He watched with rapt fascination as the sailors abandoned the ship. They jumped into the water with no care, a manic gleam in their faces. A few were clinging to the rails, trying to resist. But they would eventually fall too. 

The water writhed, as if filled with eels. His brethren dashed around, each grabbing for a meal. He waited patiently, his pale hands waving next to him. He was not going to get any of the first sailors. Not with his tail.

A particular man caught Loki's sharp eyes, as he clung to the mast of the ship. His eyebrows were furrowed; the muscles under his tan skin trembling with exertion as he tried to resist. His mouth was agape, screaming at his fellow sailors to stop, to back away from the edge. Loki admired the strength the man possessed to not jump in. Quite admirable, though, useless.

Eventually the captain himself jumped in, followed by the rest of the crew. The waters stilled as everyone took their share and dragged the humans off to their deadly fate. The man at the mast was still clinging furiously. Loki swam forward, getting so close that he would be able to feel the slippery wood under his fingers if he reached out. The group assigned to sing for the sailors was almost gone, only one remaining, trying to lure the final sailor. Loki caught her confused glance as she sang. He splashed up next to her. His lips parted and he pushed out the familiar delicate notes. Something akin of primal passion overtook him as he sang the song. It was ingrained into his brain; each curve each drop. Together, the two sang in complete harmony, overlapping each other's notes perfectly, creating an enticing melody no one could resist. Not even this sailor.

Tan arms appeared at the edge. A fearful head peaked out, staring down at the pale faces that sang. Last remains of free will still remained in the human, as he gripped the edge in a paper-white fist, refusing to take the final jump. The sailor just needed a small push. 

Loki took a deep breath through his nose, contracting his throat to release a smooth loving note. It told of love and beauty. It promised all the desires and lust to be fulfilled, if he succumbed to the water. It was enough. 

With hooded eyes, the sailor wiggled over the rail, plunging down into the black water. Loki darted towards him, gripping him by the arm before he could fall into the depths. He turned to offer the share, but his companion was gone, abandoning him to seek one that was free for herself only. He did not mind at all. 

Loki raised the sailor to the surface, allowing the soaked human to take in ragged breaths. His eyes were dazed as he stared at the supernatural creature before him. The effects of the song had not worn off yet, leaving the humans brain muddled. Loki took the opportunity to flex the muscles in his tail furiously as he dragged both of them across the choppy water. His scales trembled with exertion, after all, he was missing a vital piece that would have made the journey twice as fast.

They were lone two figures in the vast ocean, leaving behind a ship that swayed in the waves, no longer bustling with lively humans. It was eerily still, as if the dark figures nor the sailors ever existed, though Loki knew that most of his brethren were in the depths, tearing at the flesh of the sailors. His own mouth flooded with saliva at the thought. He licked his lips, increasing his pace as he dragged the sailor across the water. The man was certainly heavy, his muscles flexing under pale fingers. A good meal, indeed. The rocks appeared in view, a small cave hidden in between them. Loki made his way through the slippery stones, the route familiar, as he dragged the sailor, or rather his meal, to his cave. 

**Author's Note:**

> I crave and live by feedback, it is very appreciated! :)


End file.
